


Pacific, Atlantic (#219 Sea)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [56]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cool water, warm water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific, Atlantic (#219 Sea)

Ian watched the water roll up over his toes. Even as far south as LA there was a hint of a chill in the dark water. He still had some memories of the Atlantic so warm and blue in summer. He could almost hear his ghosts laughing with joy under the waves.

Charlie pulled him close so they were hip to hip. Each small rolling wave sunk them deeper into the sand.

Ian took a deep breath of the evening sea air. He supposed if this was to be his base of operations from now on he could do worse.


End file.
